watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:SquirrelFlame29
my wiki. :) ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 23:55, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :) Please sign your messages. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 00:00, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I hope you stay and edit. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 00:07, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey SquirrelFlame Hey squirrley! I saw you edited on WWiki, so i thought i might leave a message for you here. i noticed mistystar139 is an admin...I'm really happy for her. and that she got Barley K approved... You know, when i was an active member on WWiki, I begged moonflight and spent all my time proving maturity getting respect, joining disscusions and everything it took to be a sysyop. it was my uilitmate dream. I tried to edit for a long time, i spent HOURS on wwiki doing everything, and I never got to be a sysop. yet, mistystar139 is just herself and she is a sysop "snap" just like that. i know you know Mistystar139 really well, and like I said, im really happy for her, but its strange, she got two things i wanted. She got to finesh and approve my Balrey.K and fufill my dream...and yet, all i was, was banend from WWiki. WWiki was everything. so mabye you could understand why im breaking half into tears. Anyway, im not insulting mistystar, or being jelous, just a little down on watching everything going on perfect at WWiki without me. i though i made a difference, guess not. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 01:57, June 26, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Thanks, :) And yes i'm comming back in October. Silly Moonflight XD she said they didnt need any more admins, i was one to place out that all the admins were inactive, moonflight denied me, saying there wer epently, and then she just waited until i left and then hired mistystar. And when i get back, Im making a million edits, comments, welcoming users, helping, and editing! not to mention being the best user i can. I will try forever until i FINALLY lose interest in warriors 6 or 7 years from now :3 Anyway, don't feel bad, i think that 4 months isnt so bad, before it was like, 7. :P time is ''going fast, thats why I cant belive what going on at WWiki. its been only 2 months and Brambles left, Oblivions left, Night Shines left, Insaneular left, eulalia came BACK, and now mossy is the new leader of PCA, Darkhallows out of all users is the deputy, Mistystar is an admin, Rainlegs is a rollbacker i think, and now that user Atelda is already being nominated for Sr.Warrior status of P:C! Wow! Even though i have been gone, i check in now and then. :P Wanna know something? Mossy is my really good friend, and i was kinda watchign her, how she was a sr.warrior of P:CA and then all of a ssudden ban shes deputy. and then ban shes leader. Dont you think she should have had more experience in being a sr.warrior before she was a deputy? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 03:06, June 26, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Yo squirrleh! [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 00:05, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hey!! i'm on! are ypu aloud on the chat on the side of the screen? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 02:38, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oh, not on WWiki, on WTW. It doesnt give me acess to the on on WWiki....[[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 02:41, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hai Squirreleh.. :33333 WTW chat thingy on the side of the screenz? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 01:16, July 22, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon IM STILL HERE! COME ON!!! [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther''']]Save Japan! 01:41, July 22, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon HAI SQUIRRLEY! :DDD FeatherProject:Theory 02:49, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Actually, it's 23 days, The count down is wrong :P and No not all wikis, i've left this one and taking a break from another. I'm DEFINATLY comming back to WW. FeatherProject:Theory 21:49, September 25, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon :D Ok, I THINK we're both on...so if your on, GO ON WWIKI IRC. FeatherProject:Theory 02:42, September 27, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I'm on right now though. ;) FeatherProject:Theory 23:10, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Re:Great! IRC, actually. :3 the magic link gurleh :D This magical link is brought to you buy... FeatherProject:Theory 23:19, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon